The Desert's Curse
by WinterFrost15
Summary: Set two months after NatM 2. A strange change descends over the New York museum. Figures are coming to life as usual - but one night, they become real, flesh and blood beings, no longer wax or plastic. As Larry and his friends race to uncover the cause behind this, one thing does become apparent. Larry is not himself, and almost seems to be possessed. But by what, or indeed, who?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kahmunrah flailed helplessly in the screaming void that was the eternal realm of the dead and forgotten. He tried to cry out, or flee from the torrent of darkness that threatened to drown him, but his efforts proved to be hopeless. The God of Death already had him in his grasp - there was no escaping his fate now.

Kahmunrah knew he didn't have much time left before his soul was forever bound and chained by the warriors of the underworld, the God of Death's chosen disciples. Soon, they would come and tear his spirit from his physical body, and he would know nothing but torment and despair.

_All because of you, Larry Daley, _Kahmunrah silently growled. _Because of you. . .and my baby brother Ahkmenrah._

The souls of thousands damned to hell began pressing more tightly on Kahmunrah, clawing at every part of his renewed existence. The pharaoh struggled to pull away from them, to separate himself from their crazed, death-ridden presence, but with little success. They held on fiercely, their weary, sometimes agonized, moans resounding in his ears. He knew, by the intensity by which they grasped him, that they had no intention of letting him escape.

And to think that he had come so close to having it all - to having the whole world within his grasp! He'd certainly had the desire, the dream, and the team to do so. His army of sorts had included such figures as Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and even Al Capone - plus many bird-headed warriors from the very land of the dead itself.

Joined as a mighty force, the centuries old Egyptian pharaoh had planned to conquer the living world, just as he should have a long time ago as the rightful ruler of all Egypt. But, no. . .his younger brother Ahkmenrah just _had_ to make himself their parents' favorite son and steal the throne right from under him!

_I shall have my revenge on you, Larry Daley_, Kahmenrah vowed. _And on you as well, Ahkmenrah. Both of you will feel my wrath, whatever form it may come in. In fact, I believe I know a way that my desires can be effectively fulfilled._

And indeed, Kahmunrah knew what he had to do to see his desires of revenge become reality. It was certainly a dangerous maneuver, one which could spell life everlasting or death complete and utter for the bitter, would-be pharaoh. But in the end, the results would be worth the risk, if things worked the way they were supposed to.

Kahmunrah managed a smile and a wicked, self-indulgent chuckle. Then he began to speak the words which would soon bring doom upon Larry, Ahkmenrah, and all the other puny creatures who had stood in his way of becoming the great pharaoh he had always dreamed he would be.

"_From dust to flesh,_

_I speak to all of thee,_

_You men, women, and beasts brought to life_

_Through Ahkmenrah's curse._

_From dust to flesh,_

_I curse ye now, to walk the earth_

_In bodies, in minds, in souls_

_Yea, as beings of blood and bone._

_And live now for one cycle of the moon_

_Until ye all expire to the dust_

_From whence you were newly born."_

The words echoed throughout the realm of the dead, striking a collective uncertainty into the fragile, frenzied consciences of the past and gone of the world. The spirits began to withdraw from Kahmenrah, puzzled and frightened by the power he now seemed to wield, even in the afterlife.

_This is only the beginning,_ Kahmenrah thought, his laughter growing in volume and fervor as he stretched, relishing in the feeling of movement once again. _The c__oming shadows I shall throw upon the living world are only just gaining in strength. Soon, not even Ahkmenrah or Larry will be able to stop me. Soon, I shall be the all-powerful pharaoh over all of humanity, with no one - not even baby brother's pitiful little friends - to bar my path to glory. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**Hello! Welcome to my first Night at the Museum story! Here is the first chapter, which I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Any comments would be appreciated! **

**Until next time, farewell. :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

Sometimes, Larry Daley wondered if his life as a night guard at the Museum of Natural History was simply a dream.

Other times, he took the reins of that dream and just held on for the ride, not thinking how strange or impossible it seemed, just enjoying how incredibly _fun_ it was.

Did Larry have doubts from time to time? Certainly. Who wouldn't, with an amazing and mind-blowing job such as his? Sometimes he had to question himself and his job, and sometimes, he just had to smile and let himself enjoy the extraordinary gift he had been given - the gift of knowing such famous figures of history, and also being their friend.

Larry was probably one of the only people in the world who had this privilege, besides his son Nick. Of course, the previous night guards - Cecil, Reginald and Gus - had knowledge of the museum's secrets as well.

The fact remained that Larry and Nick had been endowed with a unique opportunity, one that they would not waste or take advantage of in a negative way, as others had. They would relish every moment they had with their museum friends, and treat them with the kind of compassion and respect that they deserved. This friendship of theirs was a complex but close one after all - and one that had also been built on understanding and acceptance. To betray that bond, or exploit it for other, more wicked purposes, was therefore unjust.

In Larry and Nick's case, however, there was nothing to worry about. They understood their museum friends, and their museum friends understood them. They laughed, they cared for one another, and were always by each other's sides, supportive and encouraging. Plain and simple.

That didn't mean a few conflicts couldn't arise between the various inhabitants from time to time, though...

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday, in early October. The chill in the New York air was noticeable, signifying the change from a humid summer to a frosty fall. One could almost feel the imminent ice clinging against one's skin already, arctic talons seeping down right to the soul. This fall season was not going to be an easy one for New York, that seemed certain. The coming winter months, as well, would be even less merciful, if the weather patterns now were any accurate indication of the future.<p>

Larry's mind was drifting far beyond the trivial notion of seasons and weather phenomena, however. His thoughts were more focused instead on getting to the Natural History Museum on time, without running over any pedestrian New Yorkers in the process. He was also concerned about the state he would find the Museum in once he finally arrived. This anxiety had developed for two reasons.

Reason one: Jedediah and Octavius had been fighting for nearly three nights straight.

And reason two: Larry was afraid they would end up destroying over half of the Museum before they were done with their squabble.

Larry sighed. And to think Jed and Octavius were fighting over such a small, petty, and fairly harmless problem! Well, it was small, petty, and fairly harmless to the night guard, at least. They way Oct was acting especially made it seem as though Jed had toppled Rome, or started a disaster such as the likes of Pompeii.

This whole mess had been put into motion when Jed wanted to have a innocent look at Octavius's sword. According to the other Wild West and Roman Empire miniatures, this seemingly friendly situation had quickly turned tense. Octavius had let Jed hold his sword, and had even allowed the cowboy to practice using it as a weapon, with the help of some small, makeshift dummies as targets. Apparently Jed had wanted to use the sword for longer than Octavius wanted, which was a request the Roman leader had been reluctant to agree to. Octavius still being adamant after a brief argument, Jed had finally relented, and given Oct his sword back.

Here was where the current issues came into play. After returning Octavius's sword, Jed had snuck into the Roman exhibit with a few of his men the next night and reclaimed the weapon. It hadn't taken Octavius long to realize the theft and confront the cowboy, who denied all accusations and called his friend a liar. The Roman general had then called for an extensive search of the Wild West exhibit, telling his soldiers to leave no wagon or cactus unturned.

The soldiers had found the sword in swift order, and they returned it to their general at once. Octavius once again confronted Jed, yelling angrily at him and calling him a foul Western brute with no morals. It was at that point that Jed, enraged by this insult coming from one of his closest friends, tackled Octavius and started punching him.

And now, three nights later, their conflict was still in full swing, and far from being resolved.

After navigating through the heavy traffic, as was usual for New York, Larry at last found himself in the Museum parking lot. Finding an empty space, he pulled in, turned the car off, and quickly climbed out into the chilly night air.

His breath came out as thick white mist, and the cold instantly banished all warmth the car's interior had provided. Larry pulled his coat closer about him, shivering slightly, then made his way to the front entrance.

_Anger and hostility, here I come, _he thought. _Let's just hope things haven't gotten worse...especially since I'm running a bit late tonight. Maybe someone like Teddy or Ahkmenrah has been trying to settle things down in my absence. _

It was wishful thinking, surely. But what else could Larry do? Imagine the worst case scenario? No, of course not. He had to hang on to at least _one_ shred of optimism. Oct and Jed were actually very good friends - they would come to their senses again, given the chance to cool down and reevaluate their problem.

That was Larry's mission...to instill a sense of peace and companionship between the two leaders once more. Hence his growing anxiety right now, because what if his approach to solving the problem backfired? What if Jedediah and Octavius continued to fight despite Larry's attempts to help them? What could he hope to do then?

_Relax, Larry, _the night guard told himself. _You can fix this. You can make those two think reasonably again. Just have a little confidence. _

It was with this self-encouraging pep talk in mind that Larry took a deep breath, and braced himself for the chaos he knew he was about to walk straight into.

* * *

><p>Larry pushed his way through the revolving doors and looked around, half expecting the Museum to already be in a state of complete mayhem and upheaval. Instead, he was greeted by the glorious sound - or lack thereof, rather - of calm and order.<p>

The main lobby was quiet, with figures like Teddy, Rexy, and some of the larger African animals milling about, chatting and socializing. If one really listened, the sound of weapons clashing and voices shouting could be heard in the background - sounds that were, of course, emanating from the Hall of Miniatures.

"Hey, guys," Larry called out, waving.

Rexy perked up at the sound of Larry's voice, turning his massive head to look at the approaching night guard. The giant skeletal dinosaur then began to wag his tail happily, and stomped over to him.

Stepping back a little to avoid getting slammed into by Rexy's skull, Larry reached out a hand and began to stroke the creature's snout. "Heya', boy," Larry cooed, smiling at the dog-like T-Rex as his tail wagged faster.

"Good to see you, Lawrence!" Teddy called, riding over on the back of his horse. When the former President of the United States was close enough he dismounted, and walked over to pat Larry on the back.

"Hey, Teddy." Larry smiled at his friend, truly relieved to see him. His concern over Jed and Oct was still on his mind, however, and he knew that not even seeing Teddy was going to completely assuage his worries or make them disappear so easily.

"How're Octavius and Jed?" the night guard found himself asking. "Have they calmed down at all?"

"I'm afraid not, lad," Teddy replied sadly. "They are still creating quite a mess in the Hall of Miniatures. They won't listen to anyone, either. I tried earlier tonight to stop their fighting, but it was no use. You may certainly try again, Lawrence, as you have been doing over the past few nights. But I believe you will encounter the same stubbornness that we both have for awhile now."

Larry couldn't help but roll his eyes in exasperation. "What is _with_ them?" he mumbled. "This is all because Jed took Oct's stupid sword. What's so great about it, anyway?"

"I feel that this is a personal issue with our Roman friend, Lawrence," Teddy replied. "It is an issue of pride, honesty, and common decency. Octavius is offended that Jedediah stole his property, and therefore wishes for the cowboy to admit the deed with integrity and responsibility. That is not case, I'm afraid. Jedediah is being stubborn, and feels insulted himself that Octavius would go to such drastic measures as he has. At first glance, the problem is trivial. Delve deeper and you find that the problem is more complex than one would first assume."

Larry blinked at Teddy, surprised by his fairly firm understanding of the current problem.

"You know why this is going on, and those two are _still_ unable to calm down. Wow." Larry shook his head with a tired sigh. If even Teddy couldn't settle the dispute with his knowledge and presence, then Jed and Oct were obviously too stubborn-minded to let this petty problem go the easy way. What could possibly extinguish the inferno of their ire now when they refused anyone's intervention and aid whatsoever?

"Like I said, Lawrence, you're welcome to keep trying," Teddy offered with a rueful, sympathetic smile. "Maybe their anger has worn off enough that at least part of them will decide to listen to you."

"Maybe," Larry mumbled in agreement. He managed a smile in Teddy's direction. "Wish me luck. I'm going in."

"Be careful, son," Teddy said solemnly. He patted a gloved hand against Larry's shoulder as if in pity.

The night guard nodded, taking a deep breath; then he turned and began walking briskly towards the Hall of Miniatures. He was consumed by anxiety, but also purpose. He had to be the one to settle this problem once and for all, whether he wanted to or not.

And besides, Jedediah and Octavius couldn't stay angry at each other forever. Sooner or later they would realize how childish and immature they were being.

So hopefully, with Larry around to talk them down, they would come to this conclusion even sooner then he expected.

* * *

><p>Larry knew that the Hall of Miniatures would be in a state of upheaval, and he was not disappointed in that respect when he walked in and saw the thousands of small figures swarmed about the floor and the dioramas, shouting and brawling. It reminded him of one of the first times he'd worked at the museum, when Octavius and Jed had made him a promise not to fight, but they'd went and fought anyway.<p>

_The only difference is that they're friends and not enemies who are fighting, _Larry thought. _Not that that's much comfort, really._

Swiftly, the night guard walked towards the perimeter of the hall, heading for the Wild West display first. There were a few cowboys within fighting, but no sign of Jed or Octavius. Avoiding the myriad figures clashing at his feet, so small but fierce, Larry stuck to the hall's perimeter as he made his way over to the Roman display. There were considerably more soldiers and cowboys fighting in this area; and this time, Larry was able to spot two figures clearly, clashing with swords.

Jed and Octavius.

They were in a small pavilion of sorts, surrounded by marble columns. Their fellow miniatures kept their distance, leaving the two men sufficient room within their chosen area. Both radiated savagery and pure rage. Octavius also seemed to be gaining the upper hand, his experience with swords giving him more of an edge against Jedediah; though the tiny cowboy was still managing to hold his own, deflecting Oct's attempts to slice him with his blade.

Larry set his jaw, determined now more than ever to put things right. He strode right up to the Roman display and loomed over them, casting his giant shadow across the two leaders. They continued to clash for a moment, until they realized how suddenly dark it had become. Then they both stopped and looked up at Larry's glaring face.

"What're you doin' here, Gigantor?" Jedediah snapped up at him. "I thought we told you and ol' Moustache Face to stay out of this!"

"This battle is not over until Jedediah admits the wrongdoing he has committed against me," Octavius proclaimed in his authoritative voice, his tone irate and scornful.

"Wrongdoin'? I ain't done nothin' to ya', you crazy Roman!" Jed shouted at his friend. "You're the one who's blowin' this whole issue out a' proportion and makin' me out to be a schemin', no-good rattlesnake. Just ask Gigantor, he's on my side!"

"By Jupiter, you really _are_ delusional," Octavius growled, his grip on his sword tightening. "Larry is in support of myself and the Roman Empire. He would never lower himself to aid the likes you and your poorly-mannered, revolting ilk."

"That does it," Jed snarled, making to lunge at Octavius once again with his own sword.

"Guys, stop it!" In a matter of seconds Larry lowered himself quickly to his knees, at the same time reaching out and physically holding the two leaders back. It was a fairly easy move on his part, considering Oct and Jed were so small compared to him. "You're both getting seriously out of control!" the night guard said, exasperated.

"He is the one who started it," Octavius thundered, pointing his sword in the direction of Jed. He never looked at the cowboy as he spoke these words. He simply looked up at Larry with a furious and hateful expression upon his face. "And if you do not let me go immediately, I shall have no choice but to consider you another mortal enemy of the Roman Empire," the fuming general directly threatened Larry.

"You'll make an enemy outta' me too, Gigantor," Jed said, glaring up at the night guard. "Me and the boys'll tie you up and ram ya' with our train again, like we did a long time ago. And trust me, boy, you don't want to have that happen, 'cause from there things'll only get worse."

Larry couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes in aggravation. If he couldn't stop this now, he felt certain Jed and Octavius would continue to fight until they brought the whole Hall of Miniatures tumbling down at their feet. From there, matters could escalate to such a point that the other museum inhabitants would find reasons to start conflicts; then complete and utter chaos would rip apart the Museum at its seams.

"I don't want either of you two to be my enemy," Larry began. "And I don't want you two to be enemies to each other, either. I mean, come on! We've been through this before. You're both wonderful leaders and great people. You have your differences, and sometimes that can create tension. Trust me, I understand that. But you're taking that to the next level here. Just look at the chaos you guys have made just in the Hall of Miniatures! Your own men and women, turned against each other because of some insignificant problem that started between the two of you."

Jed and Oct both actually looked down shamefully, the truth seeming to sink in more than it had the past few days. Cautiously, Larry released the two leaders, and when they did not pounce for each other's throat again, he sat back and waited to see what their responses would be.

"But. . .but he stole my sword," Octavius complained, in a whining, child-like voice. "How can I _not_ feel uncontrollably angry and upset by that? Jedediah took something which did not belong to him."

"Aww, shucks, Octavius," Jed sighed, closing his eyes briefly and rubbing his forehead. "I didn't mean to steal it. Honest. I just wanted to have a nice, long look at it, and maybe practice with it s'more, too. I just loved usin' it on those dummies we made, 'cause I never used a sword before 'til you let me. It's just so different from a gun, y'know. I was gonna give it back after a night or two, though. Cowboy's honor. I didn't think you'd notice, truth be told. But then you went all horse crazy and started callin' me a thief and everythin'. Well, that's when I got angry, too, 'cause I didn't think we were friends no more and that you hated me."

"So. . .you stole my sword because you enjoyed looking at it and using it, and wanted to continue doing so for awhile, with the intention of returning it?" Octavius said softly. He was looking at Jed with a mixture of understanding and guilt now. "That is why we have been fighting?"

Jed shrugged, obviously embarrassed. "Yeah, I s'pose so, Oct," he said. He struggled for something else to say, then finally settled on, "Sorry, partner."

"No, I am the one who should be sorry, my friend," Octavius replied, sheathing his sword. "I did not realize the pure innocence in your actions. Forgive me for not trusting you as a friend and letting this conflict turn disastrous. I have been an utter fool."

Jed managed a smile. "Does this mean we're alright again, pal?" he asked.

"Of course," Octavius chuckled, lying an arm over his chest in the Roman gesture for respect.

After an awkward pause, the two leaders embraced each other in a friendly hug. Larry smiled, holding back a huge sigh of relief that things had mostly smoothed over on their own. He cast a backwards gaze at the other miniatures fighting, and wondered how Jed and Octavius would manage to break them up.

Now the two men were laughing, their demeanor seeming as if their ultimately pointless, three day conflict had not even transpired (which was probably for the better, Larry decided). Everything seemed alright again, so in Larry's eyes that was all that mattered. If Oct and Jed could settle things the way they did, then certainly their fellow miniatures could, too.

"Y'know, we just fought for three days straight, and all for nothin', if you look at it," Jed was saying to Octavius. "And we caused everyone else a buncha' trouble, too, especially people like Gigantor."

"Yes, I agree," Octavius replied, laughing lightly. "But at least one thing is certain, my friend. It helped us release a _hell_ of a lot stress."

Now Jed was laughing too, the Roman throwing out curses the cowboy normally would have being extremely funny in their situation. Larry chuckled too, watching as things finally resolved themselves, and the two men's friendship pulled itself back together. He was just about to suggest telling the other miniatures about their making amends as well when a sudden pressure on his shoulder made him turn around.

Egyptian pharaoh and fellow Museum inhabitant Ahkmenrah stood behind Larry, a light brown hand on his shoulder. Ahkmenrah, more casually referred to as Ahk, was dressed in the familiar attire of an Egyptian - intricate, golden clothing, with his chest, legs, and arms exposed, topped by an Egyptian headpiece, uniquely made for him, crowning the young man as a pharaoh. This was normal as far as Ahk's material appearance went.

What was _not_ normal was the pale complexity of his skin, the beads of sweat running across every surface of his body, and a sickly shaking of his limbs, from his fingers right down to his legs.

"Uh. . .hey, Ahk," Larry greeted, uncertain how to react to the pharaoh. "Are you. . .alright?"

Ahkmenrah's bottom lip quivered, and his chest heaved slightly as he tried to draw air into his lungs. Finally he managed to gasp, "F-Follow me."

"Why?" Larry turned to face Ahkmenrah fully, hands gripping the young man's arms for support. "Ahk, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

"Just. . .follow me," the pharaoh repeated. "There's s-something that you need to see."

Before Larry could question him further, Ahk slowly turned and headed out of the Hall of Miniatures. Larry followed him closely, keeping a light hold on the man's waist. He shot one last look in the direction of Jedediah and Octavius, hoping they would be able to get the others to calm down while he was gone. The two of them had certainly settled their problem; probably because they were tired, and had realized how absurd they had really been.

Meanwhile, Larry's initial worry over Jed and Oct making peace at last began to vanish, to be replaced by other concerns: anxiety for Ahkmenrah's health, the reason why he seemed so unwell, and fear of what the young pharaoh felt was so urgent that he'd come to Larry directly about it.

Whatever had plagued the pharaoh and brought him to Larry in his strangely vulnerable state, the night guard felt that the solution to this new, uncertain problem would not be easily found.

Especially if Oct and Jed's situation was anything to go by.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! This chapter has been giving me a bit of grief, but I think I've finally worked it out to my liking. This is kind of a filler chapter that helps lead into the next, which will definitely start addressing stuff from the prologue. :3**

**And I must say, I am floored by the response this has gotten already! Like, HOLY COW! Thank you all so much for your feedback, favorites, and follows! It is really good to know that you all support this story and think that it's interesting! I hope I can continue to please my audience, and I am always happy to accept feedback and ideas, too! :) **

**Oh, and in response to a reviwer on here, this is not my first ever story. It's just the first story I have written for this particular fandom. I just thought I'd clarify that! :) **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not sure when the next one will be finished, but hopefully sooner than this one. Unt****il next time! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Larry and Ahkmenrah continued their way silently through the museum corridors, the former still keeping a steady arm around the latter as they navigated past African mammals, Eskimos, and famous explorers. Neither man was overly attentive to their surroundings - they noticed the other museum inhabitants, certainly, but their priority at the moment was to avoid colliding with them, and to not engage in conversations. They were both too worried in their own fashion to waste what felt like precious time, steadily ticking away. Every moment this mystery remained to be a mystery seemed to resound within the two men's ears, warning them of the urgency of the situation.

Larry knew, without even asking his pharaoh friend, that the source of this situation had arisen in the Egyptian exhibit, where Ahk's sarcophagus and the Tablet were kept. After all, Ahk had come to him seeking help, which could only mean something had occurred in his exhibit to warrant his appearance. The night guard still didn't know what was going on exactly, but it was really making him feel anxious. What had struck Ahkmenrah in such a matter as to make him seem physically ill? Was he going to be alright, and if not, was there some way to save the young pharaoh?

At least one of Larry's questions was soon answered - Ahk breathily informed him that they were indeed heading for the Egyptian exhibit. The night guard tried prying more information out of the pharaoh, but without much success; Ahkmenrah simply closed his eyes, and leaned a fraction more heavily against Larry. Sighing with a mixture of frustration and worry, Larry contented with just holding onto Ahk as he had before, and walking with him in silence.

At last, their long journey from one end of the museum to the other finished, the two men came to the entrance of the Egyptian exhibit. The jackal guards, towering several feet tall and armed with spears, bowed as the two of them entered. Larry glanced up at them, remembering how he had once been intimidated by the massive statues. Now they were almost a comforting presence - an assurance that perhaps everything would be alright, as long as one was confident and calm.

Larry then diverted his gaze from the jackal protectors to the surrounding hall, searching for something out of the ordinary. To his disappointment, he couldn't discern anything that looked out of place - there were the Egyptian guardians, and the massive pillars, and Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. Everything seemed normal as far as he could tell. Then, the night guard's eyes finally landed on the Tablet.

That was when he realized something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

The Tablet, normally a softly glowing slab of gold at night, and adorned with Egyptian symbols, was now radiating with a red, wicked-looking light. It was impossible to tell that it was gold at all. The evil red hue almost seemed like a disease, the color being darker around the edges and lighter as it extended over the rest of the Tablet's surface. It was as if whatever had affected the Tablet was spreading, and that it was only a matter of time before it was irreversible.

"What's going on with the Tablet?" Larry asked. They had reached the edge of Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus, and the pharaoh - apparently growing weaker - was currently in a half-crouched position as he leaned some of his weight against it, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

"Ahk, please," Larry urged, his hand resting on the pharaoh's shoulder. "I don't know what's going on, or why you seem so shaken up, but I'm really started to get worried. Why is the Tablet glowing like that?"

Ahkmenrah lifted his head, meeting the night guard's anxious gaze. Swallowing hard, he finally managed to speak.

"I don't k-know what's going on, Larry," Ahkmenrah replied. His voice was stronger than before, though it was still uncharacteristically breathy and uncertain. "Truly, I do not. The reason I c-came to you is because this has been happening for the past three nights - this strange glow enveloping my Tablet. N-Now I have finally gathered the strength and the c-courage to tell you of the matter, for I believe we are all in danger."

"In danger?" Larry repeated in disbelief. "From what?"

"I. . .I do not know," answered the pharaoh. "I merely sense it, and that is all. I cannot see how this danger is coming, or when."

"Wait a minute," Larry said, realizing something as he re-processed what Ahk had just told him. "Did you say that this glow has been happening for the past three nights?"

Ahk nodded. "I do not know the cause of it," he sighed, closing his eyes once again. "The glow appeared the first of this month, and has persisted since. I did not tell you because I did not know what was going on. I-I wanted to try and figure it out myself, but. . .I have hit a dead end, as you say. I do not know what to d-do, and now I am feeling strange and weak. I believe the glow which surrounds the T-Tablet is the reason for this, but I cannot be entirely certain."

Larry looked at Ahkmenrah worriedly. He didn't know what to do, or if anything could actually be done to reverse the effects of this glow. What would happen to Ahk if things persisted the way they did? Would the Tablet's magic perish? Would Ahkmenrah himself die?

_Okay, stop it, _Larry thought, shaking himself. _You've got to quit imagining the worst scenario. That's an annoying and gloomy habit. Just keep in mind, this is just like what happened Jed and Octavius. Okay, well, this is a lot more problematic, actually. But still. . .you have to think positive, and keeping look for a solution. Remember that._

"Everything's going to be alright, Ahk," the night guard promised. "We'll figure out what's wrong with the Tablet, and we'll fix it."

Carefully, Larry took a few steps towards the Tablet, studying its pulsing red surface. Upon closer examination, thin veins, darker than even the darkest haze of red, could be seen running up towards the Tablet's center. These veins certainly made it look a disease or virus of some sort had taken hold of the Tablet, penetrating deep into its core.

"Larry, stop," Ahkmenrah ordered hoarsely. "D-Don't go near it."

"It's fine, Ahk. I'm not going to touch it or anything." The night guard, still curious and slightly afraid, held up his right hand. Then, his left. He moved them both a little closer to the Tablet now, seeing if there was heat being generated by the red glow. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to check for something like heat; but he figured any clues would be helpful in determining the exact cause of this phenomenon.

Larry had only held his hands up for a few moments or so before the glow seemed to intensify, the darker regions growing and inching closer to the center of the Tablet. He knew he hadn't done anything, but nevertheless he was bewildered and horrified. Meanwhile, Ahkmenrah had let out a surprised gasp, and whirling around Larry watched as the pharaoh clutched as his chest and slid down against his sarcophagus, his strength rapidly failing.

"Ahk!" Larry cried out, running to his friend. He went down on his knees and tried pulling the pharaoh up into a sitting position. "Ahkmenrah, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

But Ahkmenrah had his eyes squeezed shut, pain-wracked shouts being ripped out of him as the baleful red glow continued to grow darker, turning the color of blood. Larry, torn between staying by his friend's side and doing something to stop the Tablet's strange glow, finally decided to stand up, and approach the Tablet again. This time he not only put his hands near the Tablet - he put his hands _on_ it.

That, Larry realized, was a big mistake.

The moment he put his hands upon the Tablet, a pain unlike anything he had ever experienced burned through him. Every nerve seemed to be set on fire, his hands locked around the ancient artifact as his body thrashed and spasmed. Vaguely he thought he heard Ahkmenrah call out his name, but he couldn't be certain. Everything was going black, and soon he couldn't tell what was reality and what was not. The only reality he was certain of was the reality of pain, fire, darkness. . .and for some reason, a distant voice in the background of it all, laughing.

Larry didn't know whose laughter it was, but it was there nevertheless - a barely audible noise in the back of his exploding mind. He wasn't too concerned about figuring out why he was hearing laughter at the moment, however; although he suspected he was becoming delusional from his agony.

No, the night guard's only true concern was descending into unconsciousness safely, before the immense strain he was undergoing managed to kill him.

* * *

><p>Larry didn't know how long he was out, but after awhile he felt someone shake him, and heard Ahkmenrah's voice calling his name again, as it had before. He tried opening his eyes, or moving his arms, for that matter. But he quickly realized that he was paralyzed, still trapped between being unconscious and awake.<p>

This notion instantly brought panic to Larry's mind. Was he alright? Had touching the Tablet somehow paralyzed him permanently? Or was his body simply trying to spare him more unnecessary pain by fully waking up? The night guard wasn't sure what the answer was, but he still couldn't shake the undeniable sense of dread that had gripped his mind.

_"Larry, wake up!" _Ahk's muffled voice continued to shout at him, in the meantime. _"Larry, can you hear me? It is Ahkmenrah!" _

Another voice made itself known - that of Teddy Roosevelt. _"Lawrence, my boy," _he said. _"If you can hear us, move your left pinkie finger. Or your right. It doesn't really matter which."_

_"Is telling him that really necessary, or practical for that matter?" _Octavius's powerful voice asked the President, a note of incredulity in his tone. _"What if Larry cannot move at all to let us know he is alright?" _

_"Fair point, my friend,"_ Teddy agreed with a sigh. _"It's just. . .whatever has happened to Lawrence has scared everyone, including myself. Options are scarce at the moment. We must try anything and everything to awaken our friend." _

Larry wanted so desperately to wake up, and assure Teddy and Octavius and anyone else who was present beyond the confines of his deadened reality that he was alright. But his body refused to cooperate with his brain, rendering him helpless to do anything but lay still and drift in a limbo of sorts.

_"Gigantor?"_ Jed's voice ventured tentatively now, his distinctive voice joining the ranks of his friends attempting to stir the night guard. _"C'mon, pal, playin' possum like this ain't funny no more. Just open yer eyes already and let us know yer okay."_

"I'm fine, Jed. Sorry for giving you and everyone else such a shock," was what Larry dearly wished to tell Jedediah. But no matter how hard he strained in his unmoving state, his body - even his mouth - refused to respond. He wanted to know why this was happening, and why he couldn't just wake up. What had the Tablet done to him, other than inflict such horrible pain?

_The Tablet, Larry Daley, has done more than you know, _an almost inaudible and echoing voice answered.

Larry tensed - at least, he did the equivalent of tensing. He knew the voice had not been one of his friends trying to stir him, for the words had been delivered too softly for it to be one of his shouting companions beyond. This voice had seemed to resonate within his own mind, like a thought. But it hadn't been a thought - it had been a voice which was not his own, somehow speaking to him mentally.

_Who are you?_ Larry thought back at the strange voice, for he couldn't think of any better approach than to address the source of this occurrence directly. _Why am I unable to wake up?_

The voice laughed, a soft, serpent-like sound that was far from kind. _Things are changing, Larry, far more than you realize, _it said, ignoring his questions. _Soon you and those you care for will know only pain. . .and death._

Larry was about to respond to this chilling threat when he felt the sensation of his body moving swiftly upwards, as if from the depths of an ocean. The night guard then felt himself jolt, then gasp, the sudden transition startling him into full awareness.

Larry's eyes darted around frantically; he felt disoriented and alarmed, his nerves not quite calmed yet. As he took breath after deep breath, he noticed Teddy and Ahkmenrah, all staring at him with concern. Then he saw Jed and Octavius, standing on top of his chest. He perceived others gathered around him as well - Attila the Hun, Sacagawea, even the cavemen.

"I called them here when the Tablet stopped glowing," Ahkmenrah said, noticing Larry's confused and dazed expression. "When you touched the Tablet the red glow started enveloping your arms. Somehow when you grabbed it the pain I was feeling suddenly vanished. It was almost as if the Tablet had been specifically targeting me, then decided to attack you instead. Anyway, I tried to pull you free from the Tablet and its sinister glow when Teddy happened to ride by. I asked for his assistance, and together we were finally able to loosen your hold on the Tablet. By that time you were unconscious."

Larry groaned, closing his eyes as a sudden headache struck him. He rubbed a heavy hand against his forehead, every motion feeling as though he were lifting lead weights. Taking another breath, Larry managed to speak once again. "How long was I out?" he asked tiredly.

"About an hour, partner," Jed replied. "It won't be too long 'til the sun comes up, give or take a few more hours. Luckily you weren't lyin' out here longer, but boy, did you worry us, Gigantor. We all thought you'd kicked the bucket, 'til Ahk here saw you stirrin' in yer sleep not too long ago. By the way you woke up just now, it looked like you been startled by a spook."

Larry just sighed as he struggled to stand up; Ahk and Teddy helped him by holding onto his arms, which still felt heavy and numb. "I'm sorry," Larry said, once he was on his feet again. He wasn't really sure what to do or say, other than apologize to his friends, and probably go on with his night duties. "I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just got knocked out, I guess."

"There is no need to apologize," Octavius assured him with a smile. He had jumped off his chest and was now standing in Teddy's outstretched hand, along with Jedediah.

"It's only a few hours until dawn, Larry," Ahkmenrah reminded. He put a hand on Larry's shoulder, a serious look on his young face as he said more quietly, "The Tablet has stopped glowing, thank gods, and no one else seems to have been affected as we were. I asked around, and discovered that most of the other inhabitants felt a sensation of dizziness when the Tablet was glowing more fiercely. They are puzzled by this circumstance, but not as concerned as you and myself are." Ahkmenrah sighed, the sound tired. "I find myself more worried for you and the others than for my Tablet or my own health at the moment. Are you certain that you will be alright, Guardian of Brooklyn?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ahk." Larry smiled, trying to give the impression that he was calm and collected. This was a facade, of course; because inside, he was feeling uncertain and terrified. What had really happened to him when he touched the Tablet? Had it done something to him, perhaps made him ill without him knowing it? Would he soon look as Ahk had when the pharaoh had come to him for assistance, pale and shaking? And would such physical weakness be temporary. . .or not?

"Would you guys give me a second to talk with Ahk?" Larry finally asked the rest of the group.

"Of course, Lawrence," Teddy replied. The cavemen grunted and shouted excitedly, running out of the Egyptian exhibit with their clubs aloft. Attila mumbled a farewell in his native language and walked out of the room. Teddy, meanwhile, smiled comfortingly at Larry; then he set Oct and Jed down, and turned to Sacagawea, taking hold of her hand. "Shall we, my dear?" he said, leading the way out of the hall.

"Hey, wait for us, you mustachioed horseman!" Jed called after Teddy. His and Octavius's small forms could be seen trailing behind the heels of the President and the expert tracker of Louis and Clark.

Larry smiled, momentarily forgetting why he had stayed behind in the exhibit. Then, when Ahkmenrah's concerned face caught his attention, he turned to the pharaoh, sighing.

"Larry?" Ahk said, urging the night guard to speak.

Larry sighed again, looking away from his friend's gaze. "Ahk," he began.

Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I. . .I don't know what happened to me, honestly. Maybe I shouldn't have touched the Tablet while it was glowing like that, but when I saw you in pain I just. . .acted on instinct. It was pretty stupid, so like I said I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You _did_ worry me," Ahkmenrah admitted, a small, helpless smile on his face. "I was worried for myself for a moment, too. I do not know what is going on with the Tablet, as I told you, but I _do_ sense that whatever it is, it is not good."

"What can we do then?" Larry asked. He looked up at the young pharaoh now, wishing they knew the answer to this problem. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to point to any direct cause, which made Larry feel frustrated and helpless.

Meanwhile, Ahkmenrah gave a shrug. "We can only wait and see if this strange glow will cease," he said. "That is the only reasonable option I can think of that will not put any of us in danger."

Larry nodded in agreement; because what other choice did they have?

"We'll wait and stay out of danger, then," he replied. "Let me know if the Tablet starts glowing again, okay? I'm gonna go and do my usual rounds before it gets to be dawn. See ya', Ahkmenrah."

It was with this farewell that Larry turned and headed swiftly out of the Egyptian exhibit, feeling anxious. . .and afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**Well, here's the next part! Exciting, right? You're probably wondering what's wrong with the Tablet, or if Larry and Ahk will be alright. I shall leave you all to guess where the fate of our favorite Museum friends will lead. :) **

**Again I must thank all of you for your support! I am just so surprised by the response of this story. I hope this chapter was also satisfying! To me it feels a little rushed (I actually had to edit this chapter after it was initially done because of that) but hopefully this sits fairly right with everyone else, after a bit of tidying up. Feedback is always welcome, as well as ideas for how the story can progress. I have a general idea of what I want to happen, but I'm always open to how the story can be better! **

**Thank you, and until next time, farewell! **


End file.
